


Cold

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: James can't ice skate.





	Cold

****“What’s wrong, James? Got an issue there?” J called from the other side of the frozen pond, watching his little bird’s fiancé attempt to make his way across the ice.

“No, I’ve got it,” James called back, “Just a bit more difficult than walking. It’s pretty easy, though.” He tried to appear nonchalant while RG got her skates on and easily glided over the ice.

Stopping next to him, she grabbed his arm and nuzzled into his coat. “I’m glad you joined us, babe. Don’t worry, Frosty isn’t too great at it either.” Their gazes shifted to the henchman that was currently wobbling as he made his way over to the King and Queen.

James chuckled, looking at the poor man. He noticed RG’s arms were no longer around his waist. Turning, he saw her skating backwards, her eyebrow raised and a smirk playing across her face.

“Come and get me!” She turned around, taking off across the ice as her fiancé stood bewildered before attempting to catch up to his girl.

Suddenly, James’s legs flew out from under him and he felt the cold sting of ice on his palms as he reached out to catch himself. Laying on the frozen pond, he heard the sound of skates circling around him and he started laughing.

“Don’t worry, love. I’m fine,” he calmed his worrying fiancée. She reached out to help him up but he ended up pulling her on top of him instead.

RG laughed, her arms on either side of James’s chest and her legs cradled between his thighs. Reaching forward, she planted a quick kiss on his lips and went to get off of him. He reached around her waist and pulled her back to him, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck as they laughed.

They laid there for a minute until the cold of the ice seeped through James’s jeans and he yelped, his hips bucking up on their own accord and RG laughing at his torture.

“Cold, cold, cold,” he chanted, scrambling to stand up and get his arse away from the cold. RG helped him up and laughed at the snow buildup on the back of his jeans.

“C’mon, you. I think we need to warm up a little,” she growled, skating away towards the mansion and leaving poor James to realize what that meant. At this point, there was no power on this earth that could stop him from ravishing his fiancée the second they got alone time at home.


End file.
